The Inscribed Incident
by The Fire Magician
Summary: Xed, after making an ill-defined decision due to exhaustion and stubbornness, ends up getting himself hit by a car. Now, thinking it is either a dream or he is dead, he wakes up in a strange world and ends up meeting a creature called Huckmon, a Digimon looking for his master. Next thing Xed finds out he is alive, in a hospital, and that he is deeply entangles with the DigitalWorld
1. Prologue

_**The Inscribed Incident**_

**Prologue**

As I stepped out of the eye doctor's office, I slipped on my winter coat. I had just gotten my eye exam and for the first time I got eye drops but in my eyes that dilated them. It burned at first, like, a lot. However, the burning only lasted a short amount of time. The optician told me that my eyes would be sensitive to light for a while due to the fact that my pupils wouldn't change sizes. Did this stop me from wanting to head over to the Gamestop across the street? No it did not.

The second I stepped outside I was instantly blinded from the sun and I squinted my eyes to see. Didn't help much. This still didn't deter me. I've always been a bit stubborn… well… maybe more than "a bit." You see, I could barely see at all. I was, and most humans are, use to my eye changing at the sudden increase of light, but because of the eye drops my pupil didn't change at all and thus I was eternally blinded no matter what I did… unless I waited for the drops to wear off, something that will happen in about 2-5 hours. Did I feel like wait around 2-5 hours just so I'd be able to cross the street for a video game? No, because what could possibly happen in the 10 seconds it would take me to cross the street?

As I made my way closer to the road, squinting all the way, I heard a group of kids playing nearby. They emitted screams, yells, shrieks, and other various forms of noises that I made while I was their age. From what I could tell they were throwing snow balls at each other and at one point it sounded like one of them shoved a good hand full of snow down the back of another's shirt. I chuckled at this, when I remembered about a time I did it to one of my best friends.

I got to the edge of the road looking at the video game store right across from me. I tried looking both ways before I crossed but I was, yet again, blinded by the sun. I was getting pretty irritated with not being able to see at this point and started walking across the road without trying to look either way any longer. I heard the sound of children's laughter get louder as I crossed the street, so I assumed that the children were on the other side of the road, playing. I got closer to the center of the road as I felt the asphalt covered with ice in that area. I started placing my feet more carefully making sure that I used the firm steps that I use when I walk on ice so as to make sure I don't fall on my back.

I started to get a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen to me and I started to get worried that I was going to get hit by a car. I was having regrets on coming out onto the road when I could barely see what was in front of me. I felt my head heat up and I started sweating, my breaths became desperate, and my pace started to speed up, making it harder for me to get good traction on the ice. I nearly fell on my face and back a couple of times due to my increased pace and when the bad thing finally did happen I felt like a fool for speeding up when I did.

I was hit in the face by a snow ball. Not only this, but due to my faster pace and how I was caught off guard by the snow ball I ended up slipping in the middle of road, right onto my back. I heard the children laughing at my expense and I couldn't help at laughing at myself a bit as well. I mean it was absolutely absurd at the possibility of me getting hit by a car. I was rather obvious after all in my black winter coat. I slowly got to my feet, making sure that I wouldn't fall again from the ice, and wiped the snow from my face. I took a careful step towards the other side of the road when I suddenly heard a screeching to my right. I turned my head to see the front of a car heading right toward me and because of the ice it was incapable of stopping. I raised my right arm in instinct to stop the car. It collided with my arm, my side, and continued to barrel into a nearby telephone poll. I was flung into the air, in the meantime, and came crashing down into the pavement with a heavy thud. I felt a massive pain in my right arm and hand, as well as a pain in my leg. I was about to try to stand up when the telephone poll fell down close by me. I felt a dull pain start in my foot and make its way up the length of my body, causing great turmoil in my mind. I couldn't make sense of anything. The world was a giant, messy blur in my mind, and finally I blacked out. In my pocket I felt my phone vibrate. It had just gotten a message.


	2. Can I have a Cape?

_**The Inscribed Incident**_

**Chapter 1: Can I Have A Cape?**

I opened my eyes, though closed them instantly. My eyes still hadn't recovered from the eye drops that dilated my eyes earlier and when I had opened them I had gotten a massive burst of sunlight. I covered my eyes with my right hand and noticed that I felt a dull ache in my wrist and arm. I remembered about the car accident earlier and assumed that I was in the hospital but… why was my hand not in a cast? I was pretty sure that I had gotten most of the blow from the car through my hand, arm, and side. If a speeding car was coming right at you and mostly hit your arm wouldn't a doctor have put my arm in a cast? Before I could dwell any further on this subject, though, my mind become a great mass of confusion and exhaustion. My arm went limb and I passed out.

I woke again and opened my eyes instantly as if I had just been woken from a terrifying nightmare. It was still bright out, but my eyes seem to have recovered by now. I sat up looked around me to see that I was on some type of mountain. The majority of the surface of the mountain was covered in snow and the rock beneath the snow was black and had a reflective quality to it. I looked down at my reflection in the rock to see that I no longer had my winter coat on and a majority of my cloths had changed. I was now wearing a black hoodie with a strange symbol on it, black and red cargo pants that had 6 pockets in total, grey hiking boots, and I found an obsidian necklace around my neck that had the same strange symbol as was on my new hoodie. I saw that my brown hair was disheveled from sleeping on the ground and my blue eyes seemed brighter in the sunlight.

I tried to push myself into a standing position, but my arm gave off a sharp pain and I fell back onto my side. I looked down to see that my right hand, along with its fingers, was broken and I felt a pain in my wrist that I assumed indicated that I had a simple fracture in my arm since no bone was sticking out of my arm. I proceeded to stand up using only my left arm and held my right arm close to me.

Remembering what I knew about first aid I looked around for anything that I could use as a sling for my arm. I considered taking off my hoodie to use, but quickly dismissed it when I remembered that taking it off could harm my arm even more. I checked my pockets and found that I had this strange device in one of them. It was triangular in shape and was roughly the size of an IPod. It had dark red grips, a triangular screen between them, and was entirely black except for the grips and the same strange symbol on the back of the device as what was on my necklace and hoodie. I looked it over to see if it had any buttons to power it on, but came up with nothing.

I put it back in the first pocket to be looked at later and checked my other pockets. However, I found nothing in any of the other pockets except for a message regarding the strange device. It said: "Press the Reality of Impossibility on the back, it will call a friend." I took out the strange device from the pocket, but found it awkward reading the note and holding the device at the same time in the same hand. I dropped the piece of paper and flipped the device over and looked at the symbol. It didn't seem to have a button anywhere on it, it just looked like a smooth surface with just this symbol on the back. I ran my thumb over the back of it pushed the symbol. A type of invisible energy pulse came out of the device that was deafening. I dropped it in surprise and covered my ears from the sound. When I jerked my right arm, though, I yelped in pain and fell over, causing me to land right on the broken hand. I yelled in pain and, combined with how loud the pulse was, blacked out.

I woke up some time later with a massive headache. I opened my eyes to see that there was a cave ceiling above my head made out of the same rock that made up the rest of the mountain. There was a light cast on the ceiling that looked to be coming from a fire on my left and on my right I could just barely see the opening to the cave. Over the pounding going on in my head I heard someone chewing on something, like they were eagerly scarfing down a hamburger after not having food for a week. I tried sitting up but fell when I tried putting weight on my right arm and tried again, putting all my weight on my legs and left arm while holding my right arm close to my body.

As I was sitting up I heard someone say, "Hey, you're up! Let me help ya!" and I heard someone get up, walk around the fire, and walk over to me but I didn't see them because my eyes were closed from how much my head hurt. He, it sounded like a he from the voice, grabbed ahold of my shoulders and helped prop me up into a sitting position facing the fire. I had my left hand close to my head in an effort to help my headache stop, but to no avail. I cradled my right arm with my left hand and opened my eyes to see the person that had brought me into the cave. I looked up to see a strange creature looking down at me from where I was. The creature was white with a grey underbelly, lower jaw, tail tip, and claws. It had a draconic face with pointed ears, a grey horn on its nose, and yellow eyes. It was bipedal, though it looked like it could run with its arms on the ground as well to go faster. It wore a red cape on its back that was tied around its neck and had a set of goggles around his neck as well. He was crouched over similar to that when a velociraptor is standing around and if I was standing up he would be just a bit taller than my waist.

I stared in shock at him for a couple seconds, giving him the chance to ask, "Hey? Are you alright? I found you over on the ridge yesterday, out cold. You didn't respond when I tried waking you up, so I took you back here so that I could make sure that you were alright."

I looked from his face to his cape and, being that I was tired and concerned simply on the agony coming from my arm, said, "Can I have a cape?"

"Huh?" he responded with a puzzled look on his face.

"Cape. I need a cape for my arm." I said with a bit of confusion at how bluntly I said it and subconsciously realizing that I started going into shock.

"Erm… okay," he said while starting to take off his cape. He handed me his cape, but kept his goggles around his neck.

I slung the cape over my left shoulder and pulled one end of it underneath my right arm and up toward my neck where the other end was. The other end was slung around my neck so that when I tied the ends together the make-shift sling would be around my neck and the arm would be held up by it.

It was rather challenging tying a knot with only one hand and that one hand being my left hand. It's a good thing that I'm kind of ambidextrous, so I was able to get a square knot eventually. This whole time the creature was watching me with a curious look until I was finished with making the sling.

"So, are you alright now?" he asked when I finished tying the sling.

"Well, I have a broken arm and hand and I have a splitting headache, but other than that I'm fine," I said and then look up at him with a sudden thought. "What are you?" I asked him.

"Me?" He asked. "I'm Huckmon. What are you? I've never seen a Digimon like you before?" He responded.

"A Digimon?" I asked, puzzled. "What is that?"

Before he could answer, though, I felt, and heard, a sharp crack come from my right leg as well as heard a pop and agony come from my left shoulder. I looked down at my leg to see that my tibia in my right leg was partially sticking out of my leg where it wasn't mere seconds before. Blood starting to come out where the bone had punctured my skin and I felt myself sink even deeper into shock. I looked to my shoulder and saw that my left arm had popped out of socket. It took me a full 10 seconds to realize that I was screaming in agony in the fetal position. I heard Huckmon standing over me asking what was wrong with me, but I couldn't tell him, I was overcome by the agony. I thought I was going to die. The pain filled my very being, no place in my body did I not feel the agony, not even in my teeth. At some point I was dally aware of Huckmon screaming beside me. His screams matched mine nearly perfectly and as he thrashed, something I wasn't aware of until now, he knocked me into the wall causing my broken arm and leg to collide with the wall. I yelped once more right before I gave into the blackness.


End file.
